Bemstar
is a kaiju that absorbs energy and matter through its stomach. Bemstar made its debut The Return of Ultraman in episode 18 and then returned in episode 37. *Subtitle: *Bem-zn Subtitle: History The Return of Ultraman Bemstar was an energy absorbing monster from the Crab Head Nebula. It came into the solar system looking for cosmic energy, eating a highly developed space station monitored by MAT. Bemstar soon landed on Earth, attacking a nearby city where MAT counterattacked. Ultraman Jack arrived to do battle, but the beam absorbing alien withstood against most of Jack's attacks, even absorbing the Specium Ray into his gorge. Jack became extremely weak using up most of his attacks on Bemstar and as a result, tried to go towards the sun for more energy to recover, but the sun's Gravity pulled him, and causes Ultraman to hurtle towards the sun's atmosphere. Just then Ultraseven arrived just in time to save Jack! After a brief discussion, Seven gave Jack the Ultra Bracelet, a shapeshifting weapon that stuck to Jack's wrist. Jack, now rejuvenated returned to Earth and fought Bemstar again, this time with greater enthusiasm.He soon used the bracelet and severed Bemstar's arms and head with the Ultra Spark, ending the monster's thirst for energy. Some time later December 23rd two days before Christmas, both Bemstar and the monster Seagorath were revived by Alien Nackle to test Jack's strength in battle to reveal what could be exploited as a weakness to defeat him. After Seagorath was defeated Bemstar was next to fight Jack. However, He manages to defeat him with the Ultra Bracelet with ease (which is seen as stock footage of their previous battles), not knowing that this was all an expriment to find a was to defeat him. Trivia *Bemstar is the first alien to appear in the series, Return of Ultraman, as well as the first alien that Ultraman Jack fought and arguably the mascot kaiju for Ultraman Jack's series. (Although Twin Tail, Gudon and Black King might also be considered) *Earlier depictions of Bemstar displayed him firing a laser from his beak, although this ability has never been seen. *Bemstar's roar is a modified roar of the Toho monster, Gezora. *His appearance in Return of Ultraman was referenced in New Ultraman Retsuden Episode 13 by Ultraman Taro as the monster that makes up Tyrant's torso. Ultraman Taro Bemstar reappeared in Ultraman Taro as also known as Bemstar II. His height is around 80 Meters tall. He appeared in episodes 29 and 30. He was also seen in a flashback animated photo as part of Alien Empera's monster army in episode 25 In this series, Bemstar was revived by Yapool with enhanced powers and thus gain the aliases, Reconstructed Bemstar. He was then sent to attack Earth, eating the ZAT Space Station 1 in space and then attacking in a natural gas refinery. At first, ZAT tried to cut him to pieces like Ultraman Jack did to the original Bemstar by using a giant buzzsaw of equivalent power to the bracelet. However, Yapool claimed he won't suffer the same mistake twice, therefore the plan failed. Ultraman Taro appeared to do battle, but like in Jack's first battle, Taro found himself beaten down violently by Reconstructed Bemstar and had to retreat. A few days later, Reconstructed Bemstar reappeared again in the same oil refinery as before. ZAT and Ultraman Taro returned to do battle with him as well, but this time Taro and ZAT had a much better fight against the monster than before. Fearing the worst, Yapool summoned weaker versions of his chouju, Sabotendar and Verokron II to help Reconstructed Bemstar, but they were no match for Taro's might and ZAT's assaults. In the end, Verokron was destroyed by ZAT's weapons, Sabotendar was destroyed by Ultraman Taro, and Reconstructed Bemstar was destroyed when two missiles collided inside of his gorge. Tyrant Bemstar's soul along with other falling monsters were combined into The Monster Tyrant and bemstar became the Torso of the Monster. Trivia *The costume used for Advanced Bemstar an "unmodified" Astromons suit, except repainted with new arms and a new head. *Being re-created by Yapool, Reconstructed Bemstar has more abilities that the original Bemstar lacked. The likes of which include: firing lasers from his gorge and eyes, spewing poison gas from his gorge, and slice resistance. (The latter, added by Yapool to avoid a similar fate to the previous Bemstar.) *Reconstructed Bemstar's roar is a combination of Takkong and Birdon's roars *Bemstar's gorge would later be used to create the monster, Tyrant. *The "Flying Bemstar Puppet" was reused for this Bemstar, despite the fact that the normal Bemstar and Reconstructed Bemstar have significant differences in appearance. *It is possible that given that Reconstructed Bemstar is more powerful and has many different abilities compared to the normal Bemstar, that Reconstructed Bemstar is a Choju, whereas Bemstar is not. *A consistent mistake during Taro's first battle was present, as he was extremely low on health and the battle well surpassed 3 minutes. However, during all this, his color timer never turned red and blinked. *Bemstar bleeds yellow blood. Andro Melos Bemstar reappeared in Andro Melos as Mecha Bemstar, or . He appeared with King Jorg and Gieronia in episodes 22 through 29. In this series, the trio of mechas dwarfed the Andro Warriors. Ultraman Mebius Side Story: Hikari Saga After leaving the Earth, Ultraman Hikari was ambushed by a stray Bemstar. Hikari and the monster battled around the astroid belt, eventually taking their battle to small, deserted moonlike planet. Bemstar was easily winning by beating down and injuring Hikari as he could only watch as Bemstar moved in for the kill. Just then, Zoffy arrived and after some motivational words were given to Hikari, The two ultras joined forces and Hikari eventually manages to destroy Bemstar with the Hikari Light Stream. Another Bemstar was seen flying overhead towards Earth. Hikari was about to head to Earth but Zoffy stopped him telling him that Mebius is on Earth & that he can handle it & that he needs to believe in comrades. Ultraman Mebius Bemstar reappeared in episode 18 of the series Ultraman Mebius. Much like his predecessors, Bemstar was first discovered attacking a space station. However, Ultraman Mebius started to get worried about Bemstar's arrival as he had heard several stories about Bemstar's might upon the Ultras before him. He started to doubt that he could beat it, but he knew he would have to face his fears eventually as Bemstar was getting closer to Earth. Upon landing, Bemstar proved his might, shrugging off most of GUYS weapons and snatching Marina (of GUYS) inside her aircraft. Ultraman Mebius appeared, and saved her just in time. Both Mebius and Bemstar seemed evenly matched, until Bemstar tried to eat Mebius with his gorge. Mebius got loose, and GUYS tried to freeze Bemstar's stomach, but Bemstar managed to blow it off, and recover. Mebius then decided to transform into his new Brave Mode. He then created his new Mebium Knight Blade,and carved a figure eight in Bemstar's body with the Variable Size Blade, destroying him completely. Sometime later, GUYS was chosen to test out new arrivals of Capsule Monsters. One suggestion was Bemstar, it had the strongest chance of becoming useful to the team but was ultimately turned down due to Marina's refusal to work with the monster that nearly ate her. Trivia *Bemstar's appearence in Ultraman Mebius was referenced by Hikaru Raido and Ultraman Taro in New Ultraman Retsuden Episode 18 to compare Ultraman Ginga's Ginga Saber with Ultraman Mebius's Mebium Knight Blade. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle Bemstar reappeared in the series Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle. A Bemstar had descended into the area where the ZAP SPACY crew had crash-landed and quickly proceeded to attack. One of the team members, Haruna took one of their aircraft attacking it head on (Bemstar had attacked (and presumably killed) her brother prior to events in the show,) but Bemstar took little notice and resumed to approach the ZAP SPACY. Rei released Gomora to battle Bemstar, but the fight was evenly matched even with the assistance of Haruna. Rei then summoned Litra to attack Bemstar, but this ultimately proved futile as Bemstar absorbed Litra's fireballs and powered up, beating down Gomora. However, Bemstar's advantage exploited a weakness, Litra transformed into her phoenix mode for the first time and launched her Fire Strike at Bemstar, forcing the alien to absorb it for its own protection, which had lead him wide open for an attack. Afterwards Gomora punctured Bemstar's chest and fired his Super Oscillatory Wave into it, destroying Bemstar and "avenging" Haruna's Brother. Trivia *During the opening credits to the series, Bemstar is seen battling Arstron, even though neither monster fought or met each other in the series. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle Never Ending Odyssey Bemstar returned in episode 2 of the sequel series Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey. While the separated ZAP SPACY crewmates were stuck in space after an accident occurred at a space station, a stray Bemstar appeared and started attacking them. Luckily, the Pendragon's arsenal managed to scare off Bemstar into hiding by a nearby asteroid. Dail, a rogue member of the Alien Pedan, who found himself stuck with the crewmates finished the job himself by using the Pendragon's most powerful weapon, the Anti Asteroid Cannon, killing Bemstar in cold blood. Trivia *During the opening credits to the series, Bemstar is seen battling Galberos, even though neither monster fought or met each other in the series. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie Bemstar was partnered up with the monsters Dorako and Salamandora as their leader, Alien Shaplay ambushed the Ultra Brothers to stop them from unfrezzing the Land of Light. However, they were met by surprise from Dan's capsule monsters Windam, Miclas, and Agira. Bemstar fought Miclas. After Rei and Mirai (Ultraman Mebius's host) were rescued, Miclas hurled Bemstar into a wall of ice and finished him off by kicking him through it, literally beating Bemstar to death. He later became the Torso of Tyrant during the battle with Ultraman, Mebius, Seven, Gomora & Rei. He came back becoming the face of Beryudora along with Ultraman Belial. Ultra Zero Fight Bemstar reappeared in episodes 1, 2, 5, and 6 of the mini-series, Ultra Zero Fight as THE Bemstar, as a part of "The Four Beast Warriors of Hell". In this short series, Bemstar was one of the many monsters revived by Alien Bat (along with Red King, Galberos, and Gan-Q,) to battle against Ultraman Zero. Shortly after Ultraman Zero killed Galberos with his Zero Sluggers, Bemstar teamed up with Gan-Q to battle and Ultra by using their absorption and redirection abilities to fend him off. While it was mildly successful at first, Ultraman Zero managed to transform into his Luna Miracle form and managed to destroy both Bemstar and Gan-Q at the same time by destroying them from inside out their absorptional regions. Ultraman Ginga Bemstar was a combatant of the Dark Spark War. He fought valiantly until Dark Lugiel turned him into a Spark Doll. He was first seen in the special as a Spark Doll in Alien Icarus's right hand. After stealing the rest of the Spark Dolls from Misuzu Isurugi, Bemstar, along with Red King, Barabas, King Crab, Hanzagiran, and Seagoras, was then dark lived by Alien Icarus along with himself to form Tyrant. When Tyrant was defeated by Hikaru Raido as Ultraman Tiga and Tomoya Ichijouji as Jean-nine, all of the monsters, including Bemstar, were turned back into Spark Dolls and were then collected by Hikaru and his friends. In episode 7, him and many other monsters are seen cheering Ultraman Ginga on as he fights Dark Galberos. It is likely that Bemstar returned to space in his original form after Ultraman Ginga defeated Dark Lugiel. Trivia *In the special Ginga the Live! Bemstar along with the other Tyrant monsters (except Alien Icarus) help's host the show along with Gomora and Alien Godola. Ultraman Story 0 In the non-canon manga, Bemstar is seen as a modified kaiju with five heads fused to its body. After witnessing it devour a planet,Zoffy fought it and fired the M87 beam at it, only for Bemstar to absorb it and shoot it back at him, wounding Zoffy severely. However, the Ultra did not give up, and fired another M87 beam with increased intensity. Finally the modified Bemstar could absorb no more energy and exploded, ending its threat. It was last seen crying to Zoffy. Ultraman Ginga S Bemstar reappeared in episode 9, Lived by Alien Guts Bolst to attack Hikaru Raido, Shou, Android One Zero, and Misuzu Isurugi and help Alien Chibu Exceller retrieve a Victorium Stone. Shou then transformed into Ultraman Victory to fight him. They put up a good fight and even though Bemstar distracted Victory by throwing parts of buildings at him, Victory still kept on coming after firing a Victorium Slash at him. During the midst of the battle, Bemlar appeared and fired his Energy Blast at him. They had Victory on the ropes and when Ultraman Ginga appeared to help, they deiced to confuse them with their teleportation and duplication skills thanks to Guts Bolst's ability transfer. After Bemlar tied them up, Bemstar flew at them, breaking the ropes in the process. Ginga fired a Ginga Cross Shoot at Bemstar but the monster absorbed it using its gorge. It then got tied up along with Bemlar and its clone after being tricked by the two Ultras. After Bemlar was killed by Ginga Strium's Specium Ray and the former's clone disappeared, Victory sent Bemstar flying with his EX Red King Knuckle. Ultraman X Bemstar, along with Alien Zarab, is set to appear in episode 4, All for One, of Ultraman X. A cybernetic version of Bemstar, , is also scheduled to reappear in the upcoming Ultraman X. Data : Bemstar can launch yellow energy blasts from the horn on his head. These are moderately strong and can be fired rapidly. In later series' they are bigger and not shot as rapidly Ultraman Mebius *Heat Pulse: Bemstar can send a wave of heat throughout his belly. Ultra Zero Fight *Bem-Q Combi: Thanks to Gurashie's remodeling, this Bemstar had connections with Gan Q as seen if Bemstar absorbed Ultraman Zero's Wide Shot, Gan Q will fire it back to him. But this would participate in both monsters' defeat. Ultraman X * : Bemstar can unleash a black gravity field that not only absorbed attacks but also living beings of his own size. *Magma Enzyme: Bemstar has a magma enzyme in his stomach, making everything consumed will either be destroyed or died of heat exposure. Other Media *Energy Beam: Bemstar can fire a beam from his beak. Shown in promotional artwork but not used in any shows. Bemstar Flight 001.png|Flight Bemstar Gorge.png|Gorge Bemstar Horn Blaster2.png|Bemstar Beam Bemstar Heat Pulse.png|Heat Pulse - Reconstructed= Reconstructed Bemstar Stats *Height: 80 m *Weight: 61,000 t *Flight speed: Mach 5 *Origin: Yapool's vehicle → Oil refinery Powers and Weapons *Flight: Reconstructed Bemstar can fly at high speeds. In space, he can cover himself in energy to travel faster than light. *Eye Lasers: Reconstructed Bemstar can release a stream of lasers from his eyes. *Energy Bolts: Reconstructed Bemstar also can launch energy bolts from his eyes. *Gorge: Like the original, Reconstructed Bemstar has a second stomach-like organ that allows him to gorge on just about anything **Toxic Gas: Unlike the original, Reconstructed Bemstar can spew toxic gas. **White Mist: Reconstructed Bemstar can not only spew toxic gas, he also can spew white colored mist. *Endurance: Thanks to Yapool's remodelling, this Bemstar can resist chops that wouldn't gave him a similar defeat on his past. Remodeled Bemstar Flight.png|Flight Remodeled Bemstar Eye Lasers.png|Eye Lasers Remodeled Bemstar Energy Bolts.png|Energy Bolts Remodeled Bemstar Gorge.png|Gorge Remodeled Bemstar Toxic Gas.png|Toxic Gas Remodeled Bemstar White Mist.png|White Mist - Bem-zn= Bem-zn Stats *Height: 990 m *Weight: 11.3 million t *Flight speed: Mach 5 *Origin: Crab Nebula Powers and Weapons TBA - Cyber= Cyber Bemstar Stats *Height: 46 m *Weight: 61,000 t *Flight speed: Unknown *Origin: Xio headquarters Powers and Weapons *Flight: Cyber Bemstar can fly thanks to its wings. *Hooks: Cyber Bemstar is armed with a pair of hooks, each one on his wings. }} Spark Doll Bemstar became a Spark Doll in the conclusion of the Dark Spark War due to the Darkness Spark's powers. His Spark Doll fell to Mt. Furuboshi in the Ultraman Ginga Theater Special along with all of the other Spark Dolls that make up Tyrant. After Dark Lugiel's defeat, Red King's Spark Doll is likely to have reverted back to it's original form and departed Earth to return home. However, it seems that Alien Chibu Exceller possess a copy of it, where he passes it to Bolst alongside Bemlar's Spark Doll. Stats *Height: 14 cm *Weight: 150 g Usages This Spark Doll has been used by two aliens: *In the Theater Special, Alien Icarus DarkLived Bemstar, all of the other Spark Dolls that make up Tyrant and himself to form Tyrant. All of the Spark Dolls were turned back to normal after Alien Icarus lost against Hikaru Raido, who UltraLived into Ultraman Tiga, and Tomoya Ichijouji, inside Jean-nine, with a combination of Tiga throwing Tyrant's energized dart right back at him and Jean-nine performing Jean Star Dust on him. *In Episode 9 of Ultraman Ginga S, Alien Guts Bolst MonsLive into him via the Chibu Spark and his duplicate into Bemlar. While it seemed that they gained the upper hand on the Ultras Ginga and Victory, however they soon defeated and the Spark Dolls returned to Exceller's possession. Other Media Redman Bemstar reappeared in episodes 35 and 39 of the series, Redman. Trivia *In episode 35, Bemstar teams up with Nokogilin and Sartan to battle Redman. *In episode 39, Bemstar teams up with Beacon to battle Redman. *The Bemstar Suit from The Return of Ultraman was reused for Bemstar's appearance in the series. Note that there seems to be separation on the suit from the head and arms, due to Tsuburaya piecing the thing back together after cutting it up. Ultra Super Fight and Eleking in Ultra Super Fight]] Bemstar appears alongside Eleking in an episode where he is one of Astromons' lovers. He first tries to get Astromons' attention, but Eleking picks up a bouquet of flowers to give to the Super Choju, which Bemstar tears out of his hands and then stomps them. Eleking and Bemstar fight until Ace arrives and scares them off. In the following episode, the two monsters team up with Alien Godola, this time vowing to kill Astromons. While Eleking and Bemstar distract Ace, Alien Godola steals Astromons away. Ace kills both Bemstar and Eleking, but is too late to stop Godola from killing his love, leaving him heartbroken. Ultra Zone Bemstar appears in Ultra Zone, talking with a girl through her door. Ultraman Galaxy Bemstar reappeared in the new puzzle role-playing game for mobile devices, Ultraman Galaxy as a UC (Uncommon) card that you can unlock him in one of the levels in the game with a rare chance of getting Bemstar. Video Game Appearances Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3 Bemstar appears in the videogame "Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3" as a new character. Abilities: *Horn Blaster *Gorge Absorption Figure Release Information Bemstar toys.jpg $(KGrHqZHJFMFHcPpRIhIBR-3WW4iMQ~~60 35.JPG|Bemstar Spark Doll Category:The Return of Ultraman Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Return of Ultraman Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Flying Kaiju Category:Bird Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Ultraman Mebius Kaiju Category:Ultraman X Kaiju Category:Ultraman X Category:Ultraman Taro Kaiju Category:Andro Melos Kaiju Category:Ultra Super Fight Kaiju Category:Ultra Galaxy Kaiju Category:Ultraman Ginga S Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Face Category:Tyrant's Body Part Category:Cyber Kaiju Category:Ultraman Zero Kaiju Category:Ultra Zero Fight Kaiju Category:Member of The Four Beast Warriors of Hell Category:Ultraman Mebius